Snowflake
by escape2neverland
Summary: "Is that how cold snow is?" Rapunzel asked. Just then, Jack had a brilliant idea. He stood up and told Rapunzel to follow him. He opened the tower windows and stood on the window ledge. "Watch this," Jack said to Rapunzel. One by one, tiny snowflakes began to fall out of the white clouds. Little Rapunzel gasped in amazement.


It was another dark, wintery afternoon in the Kingdom of Corona. The children have just gotten out of school. Stuck in their tight coats and sweaty boots, they seemed all gloomy and spiritless, until-

"Hey look, it's snowing!"

The children gazed upon the white snowflakes coming down from the grey sky. They stared in awe and giggled in excitement. Suddenly, one boy grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at his friend. His friend laughed and threw a snowball back. All at once, each child began to throw snowballs at one another, laughing and smiling. One boy picked up a pile of soft snow and threw it in the air. "_This is the best day ever!_" he exclaimed.

Little did the children know, Jack Frost was sitting on top of the baker's roof, his feet dangling in the air. He leaned on his staff and smiled at the children below him. The laughter, the fun, and the memories are all what Jack loved to see in children. He loves seeing their imagination take control when they pretend they're magical snowfairies. He loves seeing friendships being made when they build snowforts. But most of all, he loves seeing them happy. Jack took one last glance at the children of Corona and flew off.

When Jack saw the forest behind Corona, he noticed how awfully green it was. Jack smirked. He decided to have a little fun himself. Taking his staff, he flew inches above the trees and touched them. One by one, each tree magically turned white and pale. Jack laughed and flew up to see his results. He turned the entire forest into a winter wonderland. Not a spot of green could be seen or felt. It was simply _white_. "Wait 'til I do this on Easter," Jack snickered to himself. Jack suddenly stopped when he heard a sweet, angelic voice singing.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let you powers shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine.._

Jack followed the voice. He finally heard it loud and clear... coming from a seventy-foot tower, hidden in the forest. Jack saw a light shining from the window. He slowly moved towards it. He sees a little golden blonde girl, not even eight years old, reading a book about fairy tales. Jack peered through the window and looked around the room. 'Why isn't her mother here?' Jack thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard the little girl gasp, staring right at him. Jack stared back. The little girl stood up holding her book and walked towards Jack. He was so utterly in shock, he couldn't move. 'Can this girl actually see me? Impossible, no kid can see me, unless...' the little girl showed Jack a picture on the book. It was a picture of him.

"Is this you?" the little girl curiously asked. Jack blinked. He gulped then nodded. The girl smiled, shivering and turned the pages to show Jack. Jack knew the cold air outside would make the girl sick, so he stepped inside and closed the windows. The little girl sat down and patted the floor to show Jack where to sit. "You're Jack Frost?" the little girl asked, still comparing Jack's face with the ones in the storybook. Jack kneeled down cleared his throat.

'Yup, that's me." the girl smiled. Jack smiled back.

''What's _your_ name?"

"My name is Rapunzel," the little girl replied. Jack sat crisscrossed and chuckled. "Rapunzel? That's a very original name." Rapunzel grinned at Jack, showing her loose teeth.

"Did you get money from the tooth fairy yet?" Jack asked childishly. Rapunzel nodded, then shook her head. "My mom keeps the money the tooth fairy gives me."

Jack frowned. "Y-you're mom keeps the money? Why doesn't she let you keep it?" Rapunzel thought for a moment, then shrugged. Jack tapped his fingers on his staff for a moment, then decided to change the subject. "So you're name's Rapunzel, eh? Do you have any nicknames from your friends?"

Rapunzel tilted her head. "You're friends... at school?" Jack asked. Again, Rapunzel tilted her head. Jack stood up and looked around the tower. "Don't you ever leave this old tower?" he turns back to Rapunzel. She lowered her head and shook it. Jack left his jaw agape.

"Does that also mean you've never played in the snow before?" Jack's heart began to break when he saw the girl look down in shame, wiping away the silent tears in her eyes.

"I've played with snow once," Rapunzel sniffed. Jack came closer to Rapunzel. "It would always be on the window ledge. I would try to make shapes out of it like in 'Jack Frost'," Rapunzel pointed down at her fairytale book. "But mother would scrape away the snow and tell me it's a waste of time." Jack kneeled in front of Rapunzel. "Where is your mother now?" Rapunzel suddenly brightened up, startling Jack. "She went to the town to buy hazelnut soup! You can stay if you want, it's really good." Jack noticed a tear still clinging on Rapunzel's cheek. He lifted his hand and wiped it off. Rapunzel was startled by the coldness of Jack's hand.

"Is that how cold snow is?" Rapunzel asked. Just then, Jack had a brilliant idea. He stood up and told Rapunzel to follow him. He opened the windows and stood on the window ledge.

"Watch this," Jack said to Rapunzel. With a swirl of his staff, he made the grey skies turn white. He pointed his staff towards the sky, and twirled his staff again. One by one, tiny snowflakes began to fall out of the white clouds. Rapunzel gasped in amazement. She reached out her hand to touch the magical white dust. Then suddenly, Jack lifted her up and brought her to touch the snowflakes outside of her window. He didn't bring her far out though, or else she'd catch a cold.

Jack and Rapunzel laughed and giggled as they each lifted their hands to touch the snowflakes. With his left arm cradling Rapunzel, he held his staff with his right, making a snowflake. Once he finished making the snowflake, he hands it to Rapunzel. Rapunzel smiled and blows the snowflake into Jack's face, making him laugh. They were both laughing and playing in the snowy air, until Rapunzel began shivering again. Jack brought Rapunzel back inside the tower, wiping off the snow from her dress. Jack kneeled in front of Rapunzel and smiled. Rapunzel grinned and gave Jack a warm hug. Jack never experienced a hug like this before. It was warm, soft and gentle. It was a hug of friendship.

"Thank you, Jack Frost."

Rapunzel released Jack from the hug and ran to her room. She came back with a drawing. She handed it to Jack. "I want you to have this," she said. Jack took the picture awkwardly and tilted his head. "A... chameleon?" Rapunzel nodded excitedly. "I have this book on chameleons and they are so cool! They get to change colors! See how I drew it with red and green?" Rapunzel lowered Jack's hand to show him the colors. Jack chuckled, then looked at Rapunzel.

"But why are you giving this to me?"

Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips. "Jack Frost, don't you know who you are? You make the outside world look beautiful! You make kids happy! You make people happy! You make everyone happy!" Jack stared at her in awe. Here was this little girl, who has never seen the world, tell him how special and meaningful he is to others but just reading a fairytale book. "That means you can't stay long..." Rapunzel added, looking down. Jack kneeled in front of Rapunzel and turned her head facing him. "Rapunzel, I'll never forget you, remember that okay?" Jack showed her the drawing she gave him. "This drawing will aways be in my pocket and will always be in my heart." Rapunzel sniffed and hugged Jack again. Jack embraced her back.

"Don't stop believing in me, okay?" Jack whispered. Rapunzel smiled.

"I'll never stop believing, Mr. Frost." And with one last embrace, Jack flew out the window and waved back at Rapunzel. Rapunzel waved back. Just then, the underground door opened.

"Rapunzel, it's freezing outside! Would you please shut that window?" Mother Gothel exclaimed, brushing off the snow on her coat. Rapunzel smiled.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

"Naughty... Nice...Naughty- wait, Nice..." North wrote down the names of children in his list, when all of a sudden, someone was knocking on his window. Looking up, he saw a familiar face. Taking off his glasses, he opened the window and bellowed his boastful laugh.

"Ah! Jack Frost! What brings you to my workshop today?"

Jack smiled at North.

"North, I need a favor-"

"If you are asking me to give Bunnymund a barking alarm clock for Christmas, then no." North interrupted, going back to his list. Jack chuckled at the memory, then raced back to North. "No North, I actually have a real favor..."

Jack showed North the drawing of the chameleon. North looked up from his spectacles and smiled.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Mother!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she gave her mother one of her drawings. Her mother tilted her head. "Oh... it's a..."

"Jack Frost, mother! He's really nice and he's my first friend!" Rapunzel cheerfully interrupted. Mother Gothel, knowing Jack is a fairytale character, laughed and patted Rapunzel on the head. "That's nice dear. When you're finished cleaning up, you may go to bed. Mother's quite tired from this long day," Mother Gothel yawned as she heads up to her room.

Rapunzel looks down at the drawing her mother dropped. She held the drawing close to her heart and hugged it. Rapunzel opened the windows to see if there is snow. To her surprise, there _is_. White snowflakes filling the air as the forest begins to look like a cloudy wonderland. Rapunzel then saw a box with holes wrapped in a bow. Curious, Rapunzel picked it up and brought it into the tower. She opens the box... and sees a chameleon! Rapunzel gasped as she holds the chameleon. It smiled at her and changed colors as she pets its head. Rapunzel giggled and held the chameleon close to her heart.

"I'm gonna call you Pascal! Like the one in the book!" Rapunzel ran up to the window and smiled.

"Thank you, Jack."


End file.
